


Seasons

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week: January 2020





	Seasons

**̴Summer ̴**

Old Nan used to call them sweet summer children and they would scoff and roll their eyes. What did she know of their struggles? The war had ended many years ago but that didn’t mean that people didn’t still face cruelties and injustice. What did Old Nan know about being the bastard of a High Lord, despised by his Lady Wife, being reminded that Robb was the heir, being shunned by the people desperate for Lady Catelyn’s favor? What did the old woman know of the restrictions of her high birth, how the cruel jabs of being called “horseface” hurt her and how she just longed to make her own path in life?

Looking back now, they knew she was right. Because no matter their hurts, they were safe and happy and most of all together. When things became too much to bare for either of them, they would sneak to the glass gardens or the godswood and they would just be. He would muss up her hair or they would play at sword fighting. He would be the valiant King and her, his brave sister, standing together against their foes.

̴ **̴Autumn ̴**

Life in Castle Black was not like he imagined it. He thought himself the brave bastard of the Lord of Winterfell who would prove his good nature by protecting the Realm against the wildlings. He would have his new brothers who would be like a family to him and he would finally belong. Instead he found rappers and thieves who they despised him for his upbringing. Even years after, when they named him Lord Commander, deep down he knew he didn’t belong there.

King’s Landing was a viper’s nest. It was filled with false smiles, false courtesies, a monster prince, a drunkard for a king and a cruel queen. The air smelled foul and the air was too hot. Her only joys nowadays were her lessons with Syrio and exploring the Red Keep with its secret passageways. Still, she longed for home. 

̴ **̴Winter ̴**

Everything was chaos. For the first time everyone in Westeros was truly united against a common enemy. Former disputes were put aside and the most unlikely of allies sought side by side. The Martells and the Tyrells, spears and green knights killing wrights. The Free Folk and the brothers of the Night’s Watch. Tullys, Arryns, the Baratheon half-brothers alongside Jamie Lannister, Brienne of Tarth and Lady Stoneheart with her Brotherhood. The Greyjoy siblings with the Velaryons were patrolling the almost frozen seas. Jon and Daenerys, with Bran’s help, soared the skies on the dragons. Rickon and his wild Skagosi fighting as ferociously as Shaggydog and Arya with Nymeria on the helm of their great wolf pack. All of them would fight until the very end to save the living. 

̴ **̴Spring ̴**  
It was his sixth and thirty name day. Years had passed since the Battle for the Dawn and he was still amazed by his life. He never thought he would make it out alive. He believed he owed the gods a death for the life they granted him to help him fight against The Others. For all the deaths his parent’s folly caused. As always it was Arya’s soft touch and steely words that made those fears go away. 

He had also feared he had inherited his Targaryen father’s impure lusts but when he confessed this to Daenerys, she had the audacity to laugh in his face.

“Dear nephew, the only thing you inherited from my brother was the all-consuming love for your wild Stark girl. Do you think I have missed how you glare at any male brave enough to talk to her? Or how she truly laughs when you are around? You are the King in the North. I say it’s time to claim your bride” 

Claim, he did. He never thought he would be a King, but by the Old Gods, she was meant to be Queen. Her father’s daughter through and through, she sat with their banner men, befriended the small folk and thanks to her friendship with the Princess of Dorne, she helped pass Dornish inheritance law not only in their kingdom but in Dany’s realm as well. Envious of the freedom of the Water Gardens, she decided to build training grounds where she trained lowborn children along with theirs.

Their oldest, Rhaenyra, was meant to succeed her aunt in the South. Daenerys was most amused by her name when it was announced.

“I thought you would have named her Lyanna, good niece”

“ Aye, we thought about it but her hatchling is the most beautiful yellow in color and Rhaenyra is owed a peaceful reign. It seemed fitting” 

Eddard was to succeed him as King in the North while his brother, Aerion, was sent to foster in Driftmark. The Velaryons reported that he was quite taken with their young Lady Rhaena. Their youngest, Ravella, was to marry the future Prince of Dorne. She had her mother’s wolf blood and both he and Arya felt that she would thrive in Dorne. 

Life took him by surprise but he had fought for it and it brought him back to Arya. Different roads but they are now in the same castle.


End file.
